June 6, 2004: The Allied Invasion of Hogwarts
by Cosmo Toledo
Summary: WWII meets Harry Potter. I know it doesn't make sense in some parts, just R& R please.


"It will be the longest day." Field Marshal Erwin Rommel  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Unexpect the Unexpected  
D-Day  
June 6, 1944  
  
"Thirty seconds!"  
The waves rammed themselves against the hard, cold metal side of the Higgins boat. Up in front, a man was seen vomiting up what was left of his breakfast, while the rest of them looked down at the ground, praying to the Almighty.  
Second Lieutenant Skyler McCain looked around. As one big wave rammed itself onto the side of the boat again, Skyler saw another Higgins boat explode in flames. Men lost; their flesh burning slowly. What a way to die. Haven't even hit the beach yet for Cripes sake, thought Skyler.  
How am I going to die? Thought Skyler amongst himself. Shot? Artillery? I'm in the first wave to land on Omaha. bound to get hit by an MG.  
"Ten seconds!"  
Ten.  
Skyler began to count down before he landed on Normandy's Omaha Beach.  
Nine.  
Eight.  
He double checked his Thompson Sub-Machine Gun. Full magazine clip. He doubted if its use will be of any use to him once he storms the beach head.  
Seven.  
Six.  
Five.  
Five. By now, Skyler had seen one of the first Higgins boats to drop its ramp and allow the men hit the beach. The men were slaughtered before they even got out.  
Four.  
Two guys in front of him, a man took a bullet to the head and dropped. Quickly, and in awkward disrespect, his dead body was robbed of ammunition.  
Three.  
This is it, Skyler thought.  
Two.  
The driver began to open the ramp. Machine gun fire started to hit the hatch opening.  
One.  
Nowhere. It literally came from nowhere. A big, humungous purple wall appeared from thin air. The men screamed. The driver began to pull back.  
But he couldn't.  
Before they knew it, about the Higgins Boats was pulled in. Skyler wasn't sure if anyone saw what just happened, it came so quickly. But it didn't matter. The freefall was awful. One man flew out of the boat, his body dropping to where no man's gone before.  
Screams. Everywhere, screams. Skyler looked behind him and his heart flew higher up his throat than it did when the freefalling came. Skyler was speechless. There were 15 Higgins Boats dropping, a mind blowing sight.  
It didn't make any sense to Skyler. What happened? There is no force imaginable like this that the Nazis could conjure up for preparation for an invasion such as D-Day.  
But the unimaginable force, along with its freefall, would soon be coming to an end.  
A bright light faded in from infinity, and as it cleared, the men of the United States Army found themselves what appeared to be on a lake, heading straight to a shore. A castle loomed ahead of them. A big castle. A light fog surrounded it. It appeared to a lot of men as if, just like themselves, it came from out of nowhere. The only thing that pondered in Skyler's mind, other than the next-to-impossible event that had just occurred, and where they were and why was that castle there, was where were the Germans?  
  
****  
  
"Hans! Get up!" Hans Himmler was asleep on the hard concrete floor on an MG-42 outpost. The machine guns were already armed and ready to open fire on invading forces. Hans figured their use would be of no help because he believed that an invasion would take place somewhere else but Normandy.  
"HANS!"  
A quick, short pain suddenly spread out throughout his spinal cord as a boot kicked him there, signifying him to get up. Groggily, he did so. But as he looked over the outpost's opening, his eyes opened so wide they looked as if an asteroid smashed into them and cause a huge wave of debris to fly across the land.  
The invasion fleet, probably the biggest Hans had ever seen, was making its way to the beach. Panicking, he put on his helmet and manned an MG. In the backroom, a radio transmission was heard and it told Hans everything: "Achtung! The invasion fleet is making its way to the beach head. All gunners are to defend their outposts and the beach head at all costs. Take no survivors. I repeat the invasion fleet is making its way to the beach head!"  
Hans' spine did a shiver of great fear- it had been confirmed, although he already had seen it with his own eyes- Eisenhower's army was coming, and it was up to Hans and his fellow comrades to do their best to save the Führer and the Third Reich from falling into Allied hands.  
"Where's Heinrich at?" asked Hans to the other Nazi who had kicked him.  
"Making ammo runs. Two outpost's down didn't have any, so I sent him to give them some."  
Hans then turned back to the beach. The boats to which the Allies were in were coming in faster. Hans gulped. At least he had somewhat an advantage- at least he wasn't invading. That alone was suicidal, apart from all the mines that are planted. But then again, what if they do advance to breaching the Atlantic Wall? He could be taken as a P.O.W. or worse, killed.  
Heinrich had come running in, out of breath. It appeared as if that as soon as he saw the Allied Invasion, he made a quick sprint to his outpost.  
"Well?" asked the one Nazi.  
"I gave them their ammo just as soon as the radio transmission came in. The 88's are all set. Now all's we do is sit here and wait for the first infantrymen to land."  
They'll be landing pretty soon, thought Hans. Take an MG and claim your targets.  
Fire had sprung out. It had appeared that on the far end of the beach, a boat had hit the beach and was being fired upon. The Allied soldiers fell instantly. Hans smiled, a job well done for the gunner of that particular MG.  
Hans heard the blast of an 88 and saw the damage it did. One of the Allied boats erupted in flames. Again, Hans smiled and wished that the soldier who fired the 88 received an Iron Cross.  
"Hans! Get ready!" shouted Heinrich, who had manned an MG. The Allied boats were awfully close to the beach now. Hans gulped and armed his MG-42, ready to fire. He noticed that one of the hatches on the Allied boats was beginning to open up. Reluctantly, Hans opened fire on the opening hatch.  
But what he saw next baffled him to the end.  
A humungous, giant purple wall suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. Hans stopped firing. He quickly glanced back to Heinrich, who shot a look to the other Nazi, who had binoculars.  
"Mein."  
Hans took his eyes off of Heinrich and back to the wall, but the wall disappeared. Or rather, it thinned out into a little line.  
"What do we do?" said Heinrich, panicking.  
"I don't know." said the other German.  
"LOOK!"  
Hans pointed out into the horizon. The thin line was making its way to the bunkers and the outposts. It began to open up, revealing its infinite inside.  
Hans picked up his MP40 Sub-Machine gun and made an attempt to make a run for it, but he couldn't even pick up his legs. The gravity had become so strong that his legs practically felt like they were embedded inside the concrete floor.  
Suddenly, he, Heinrich, and the other Nazi began to elevate slowly into the air. They heard the ground rumble beneath them, and they themselves were floating out of the opening of the outpost. They were heading straight towards the purple wall. Hans quickly looked around him. There were other bunker's and outpost's, along with some 88mm Anti-Aircraft Guns- all heading towards the purple wall.  
Hans gasped. They were suddenly and violently sucked inside the wall's interior. Screams rang out. They were freefalling, no parachute whatsoever. Hans couldn't make much out of anything, since his mind, like his nerves, was tingling with fear. The freefall itself seemed to go on forever, but would soon come to a surprising, gentle-landing end.  
A bright, white light faded in from nowhere and everything seemed back to normal. Hans, Henry, and the other German were back in their outpost. Heinrich ran outside, and came back in reporting that "everything looks the same. No change."  
But there was a change. Looking out of the opening in the outpost, Hans saw that they were extremely elevated above the ground. And from what he could make out, they were on top of some building, resembling a castle- like figure. And off in the distance, in some body of water, most likely a lake of some sort, Allied boats were making their way to the beach. Hans armed his MG-42, ready to open fire on the invading Allied troops, wherever their location may be.  
  
****  
  
"Alright, class! Tonight's homework is for you to write an essay on plants that can be of Healing use, and it is to be turned in next Friday!'  
Harry and Ron groaned. They hated writing essays, let alone Professor Sprout's. And to top it off, they were already behind in homework as it is.  
  
Hermione came running up to them, out of breath.  
"What took you?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, Professor Sprout asked me to deliver a message to Professor McGonagall asking her to help her Transfigure some plants." She replied.  
"What? That doesn't make any sense." replied Ron.  
"Well, that's what she said."  
"Hey! Look! Over there!"  
Harry had tapped Ron on the shoulder and Hermione glanced over in the direction of the lake. A couple of other students caught on to this and glanced over as well.  
They saw a large armada of what appeared to be boats of some sort. Muggle-made boats.  
"Hey! Look up their!" pointed out Neville Longbottom.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up. Hermione gasped.  
"Blimey." said Ron.  
On top of the castle was what appeared to be weapons. Muggle weapons.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Hermione, a question she rarely ever asked.  
By now, Professor Sprout began approaching them.  
"What's the big hold up? Come, come! The bell has rung! Longbottom, what are you looking at.?" She suddenly gasped at the sight that was in front of her. "Oh my. Muggles!"  
Students gasped in the background. Harry couldn't believe what his ears were hearing. Muggles? On Hogwarts grounds? How can it be?  
He had very little time to think about his question before Professor Sprout spoke once again. "Into the castle! All of you!"  
Immediately, all of the students made a dash to the castle, followed by the Professor. Once inside, they assembled into the Great Hall, where the rest of the students and the staff members were seen.  
"Headmaster! Did you see." started Sprout.  
"Yes, Professor Sprout, I did. Students, take your seats!" ordered Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione did as they were told. Once seated, Dumbledore ordered them all to be quiet.  
"It has come to my attention that Hogwarts has somewhat been overrun by a surprise appearance of Muggles."  
"Somewhat overrun?" asked Ron.  
"How they came to be here is of unknown at this time. I have informed the Minister of Magic, and he is currently doing his best to take care of the situation. I now stress that all students be extremely cautious, and if need be, use force if needed to defend one self."  
At the end of his warning, Hagrid, the gamekeeper and a professor at Hogwarts.  
"Yes, Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Erm, Headmaster, sir, there, uh, starten' to get off ther' boats. Me and Fang crept aroun' to the other side of the lake an' saw em' startin' to get off of ther' boats, weapons and all." Reported Hagrid.  
Gasps. Shrieks. Screams. However, Dumbledore remained calm, and ordered them silent. "I assure you, the Ministry is working on the problem. The Muggles will be out of here in no time."  
"IT'S YOU KNOW WHO! HE'S BACK!"  
Parvati Patil had practically fainted and fallen off of her chair if Dean Thomas hadn't caught her. Screams rang out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at each other, speechless.  
"SHH! Listen!"  
All wizards and witches in the Great Hall had stopped the commotion. Above them, they heard the sounds of explosions and repeated tapping sounds.  
Harry's heart sank. He knew what those sounds were. He had heard them before on Muggle television and hearing about Uncle Vernon talking about them to end the squirrel problem in their back yard.  
Hermione gave him a glance of great worry- her parents were both Muggles, and she too knew what those awful sounds were.  
They were using guns!  
It would only be a matter of time, Harry thought, before something happens. The Ministry has been alerted, they can't draw much attention expect for putting some sort of magical force field around the entire castle so that people in the far distance can't hear a thing. It won't be long now, Harry thought to himself again. From the sounds from above, it appeared as if the invading Muggles might find themselves invading into Hogwarts itself, and discover a well-kept secret that's been kept for hundreds of centuries. 


End file.
